New Roommate
by momicat
Summary: Kuroo terpaksa pakai cara kotor agar Kei mau tinggal degannya


_Haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate_

Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat penulis dari fanfiksi ini

* * *

**...**

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama Kei menahan diri untuk tidak menampar wajah Kuroo yang sedari tadi hanya senyum-senyum jijik kearahnya sambil duduk di tempat tidur. Gara-gara ulahnya, Kei terpaksa pindah ke apartemen Kuroo, tapi ia kelihatannya sama sekali takberniat membantunya membereskan buku-bukunya. Setidaknya Kei ingin mengumpat sekali saja, tapi mengajak berdebat si rambut jabrik ini justru hanya akan membuatnya kegirangan. Kei hari ini pindahan. Ia telah resmi menjadi teman serumah dengan Kuroo. Kei sebenarnya masih tidak yakin dengan ide ini. Tapi salahkan saja Kuroo dan otak liciknya yang menjebaknya. Dan salahkan abangnya yang kelewat goblok mau saja di tipu kucing garong.

Jangan lupa salahkan diri Kei sendiri yang akhirnya pasrah menerima takdir!

Kei memang sudah lama berniat untuk mencari apartemen baru, karena ia tak tahan dengan teman serumahnya yang suka berpesta dan membawa perempuan masuk. Kalau itu sudah terjadi, Kei hanya akan mengungsi di tempat Kageyama dan Hinata. Kuroo yang mengetahui hal itu tentu saja menawarkan apartemennya. Tapi tinggal satu atap dengan Tetsurou Kuroo adalah hal terakhir atau bahkan sama sekali tak ingin Kei lakukan selama ia hidup di dunia.

Kei sebenarnya tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya kepada Kuroo, hanya saja Kuroo yang sering mengorek informasi dari Hinata tentang dirinya. Kuroo akan menghubungi Hinata kalau Kei tidak mengangkat telefonnya, atau membalas pesannya. Kuroo bahkan bertanya pada Hinata tentang jadwal kuliah Kei, kelas apa saja yang ia ambil dan dimana mereka akan makan siang, lalu Hinata dengan senang hati memberitahukannya. Kei mengerti Hinata tidak berniat buruk. Yang berniat buruk adalah Kuro yang memanfaatkan kepolosan Hinata. Hinata yang kelewat polos dan Kuroo yang usil bukanlah perpaduan yang menguntungkan buat Kei.

Disinilah Kei sekarang, dikamar yang ia bagi dengan Kuroo sambil menyibukkan diri dengan mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dari dalam kardus dan menyusunnya di rak buku. Kei lupa kenapa koleksi bukunya bisa sebanyak ini. Padahal ia baru kuliah tiga semester.

Sialan! Mulai hari ini sampai seterusnya, Kei harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya bertahan dari manusia bernama Tetsuro Kuroo.

Setidaknya sampai dia wisuda saja

**...**

* * *

**...**

"Kenapa kau tidak terima saja tawaran Tetsurou-san, sih? Dia kelihatannya Baik" Hinata bertanya ketika itu pada Kei ketika mereka sedang makan siang di kantin. Kei nyaris mati tersedak susu stroberi akibat pertanyaan kelewat polos Hinata.

_Baik jidatmu!_

"Benar! Sampai kapan kau mau menumpang di tempat kami?" Kageyama menambahkan. Kei tahu Kageyama sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan kehadirannya karena itu menyebabkan waktunya berduaan dengan Hinata jadi terganggu. Tapi Kei masa bodo'.

"Aku tidak sudi tinggal seatap dengan kucing garong" Kei berujar sinis

"Eh, Kucing garong?" Hinata mengerjap dengan polosnya.

"Yo.. Adik-adik manis! Boleh aku bergabung?" Kotak susu stroberi kemasan yang di genggam Kei kini sudah tak berbentuk. Isinya yang masih tinggal setengah meluber ke jemarinya. Kei melirik horor ke sebelahnya. Seorang pria berambut hitam mirip pantat ayam sedang merangkulnya sok akrab

"Ah, Kuroo-san! Kau kemari rupanya?" Hinata berkata dengan ceria seperti biasa

Kuroo berkedip kearah Hinata dan dibalas dengan tatapan heran si kepala oranye. Kei mendelik kearah Kageyama seolah berkata 'Tolong jaga mulut pacarmu itu'.

Kageyama memucat ditempat "Ayo pergi Hinata" kemudian ia meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menariknya menjauhi kedua laki-laki jangkung itu

"Mau kemana? Spaghetti ku masih belum habis" Protes Hinata

"Nanti kubelikan lagi. Sekarang temani aku ke perpustakaan"

"Tapi Kuroo-san baru saja datang. Tidak sopan kalau kita pergi"

"Berisik! Kalau kau bicara lagi kucium, nih!"

Hinata langsung bungkam.

"Loh, kok mereka pergi?" Kuroo bertanya.

"Mereka pergi karena mu" Jawab Kei jutek.

"Eh, dek kacamata, susumu tumpah tuh" Alis Kei berkedut mendengar panggilan menggelikan itu. Ia bahkan mengabaikan jari-jarinya yang mulai terasa lengket terkena tumpahan susu.

"Sekali lagi kau panggil aku begitu kucongkel matamu!" Ancam Kei. Tapi Kei salah karena berpikir Kuroo akan gentar dengan ancamannya.

"Sini biar kubersihkan" Kei tidak sadar sejak kapan kemasan susu kotak nya sudah terlepas dari genggamannya. Pergelangan tangannya kini digenggam oleh Kuroo. Dan anehnya lagi ia malah tak bereaksi apapun ketika Kuroo mengulum dan menjilati satu persatu jemarinya. Kei baru mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali ketika mata nakal Kuroo mengerling kepadanya yang sudah merona sampai ketelinga.

"BRENGSEK!"

Kei bersumpah ia tak pernah memukul orang sekeras itu seumur hidupnya sampai-sampai membuat korbannya terjungkal dari kursi. Ia bergegas pergi dari kantin setelah mendapat perhatian orang.

Kuroo yakin sisi dalam mulutnya pasti berdarah. Mungkin ia akan mendapat memar di wajah _tampan_ nya sampai beberapa hari kedepan. Tapi ia tak pernah tertawa sekeras ini didalam hidupnya sampai-sampai Kuroo yakin ia pasti dikatai gila oleh orang-orang yang melihat kearahnya.

**...**

* * *

**...**

"Dek Kacamata..!"

Kei memasang Headphone nya dan memainkan musik dengan Volume terkeras. Ia yakin orang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya bisa mendengar musik yang sedang dimainkan. Terserah saja kalau telinganya sampai tuli. Lebih baik ia tuli sekalian daripada harus terus mendengar suara genit Kuroo yang membuatnya mual.

"Dek Tsukishima..!"

Kei masih belum memberikan tanda-tanda akan menoleh kepada Kuroo. Tapi jangan panggil dia Tetsurou Kuroo kalau baru begini saja sudah menyerah.

"Dek Kei..!"

Kei baru saja akan melangkah memasuki kelasnya ketika tangannya dicekal oleh seseorang. Mau tak mau ia menoleh. Tapi bukan Tsukishima Kei namanya kalau ia mau beramah tamah dengan kucing garong itu.

"Kau mau wajahmu kutandai lagi?" Kei melepas Headphone nya dan memberikan tatapan tergalak yang ia bisa. Entah kenapa, Kuroo selalu tampak girang se keji apapun mulut Kei menyumpah serapahi dirinya.

"Kalau kau tandai dengan ciuman aku mau" Gombalan Kuroo membuat Kei jadi ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isi sarapannya pagi ini. Ia menatap ujung bibir Kuroo yang di plester untuk menutupi lebam hasil karyanya kemarin.

"Kutandai dengan sepatu ku kau mau?"

"Hahaha... Kau ini manis sekali!" Kuroo tertawa sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi Kei.

"Dasar makhluk tidak tahu malu. Kau pikir kampus ini bapakmu yang buat? Apa kau tidak lihat banyak orang lain disini?" Kei menepis kasar tangan Kuroo dari pipinya dan berkata setengah berbisik kepada Kuroo.

"Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kau katakan padaku" Ucap Kuroo sambil menyeringai

"Mati saja Kau!"

"Tunggu!"

Dahi Kei berkerut ketika lagi-lagi Kuroo mencekal langkahnya dengan menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Kelasmu dimulai sepuluh menit lagi, kan?"

Terkutuklah Hinata yang memberitahu Kuroo semua jadwalnya!

"Ikut denganku sebentar!"

"Lebih baik aku terjun dari lantai lima"

"Hei, kau tidak akan ku apa-apakan kok. Kecuali kau memang mau diapa-apakan" Sedetik kemudian teriakkan Kuroo yang mendapat tendangan di tulang keringnya menggema disepanjang Koridor

Tetsurou Kuroo bukanlah orang yang tergolong sabar, tapi untuk menjinakkan si jangkung pirang bernama Tsukishima Kei ia harus menaikan level kesabarannya. Termasuk harus rela menunggu didepan kelas Kei sampai ia menyelesaikan sesi kuliahnya. Bahkan Kuroo rela bolos dari kelasnya sendiri. Kalau tidak ditunggui, sudah pasti Kei akan kabur dan ia akan kerepotan lagi mencari kesayangannya itu.

Kei ingin menyumpah serapah ketika makhluk pertama yang ia temui ketika ia keluar dari kelasnya adalah Kuroo. Ia ingin pergi ketempat para Dewa berada saat ini juga dan memohon agar menghilangkan manusia yang bernama Tetsurou Kuroo dari muka bumi.

"Yo, dek Kacamata! Apa kuliahmu menyenangkan?" seperti biasa, Kuroo dengan senyum menyebalkannya menyapa.

"Belum puas kau menggangguku?" Kei membalas dengan ketus seperti biasa juga.

"Ayolah, ikut aku sebentar!" Bujuk Kuroo sambil berusaha memasang wajah imut yang gagal total.

"Kau mau apa lagi, sih?"

"Sudahlah! Sekali ini saja kau menurut denganku" Tanpa seizin Kei, Kuroo menarik juniornya itu dan membawanya ke tepi danau buatan yang berada di belakang gedung fakultas. Kei bergidik ketika ia menyadari tak ada satupun orang disana selain mereka.

"Cepat katakan kau mau apa!" Kei berkata cepat, tak ingin berlama-lama ditempat sepi dengan seekor kucing garong.

"Ayo kita tinggal bersama"

"Kuroo-san, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kalau aku mau aku sudah menerima tawaranmu dari dulu"

"Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu kalau aku tidak main-main" Kei tidak tahu sejak kapan Kuroo sudah berdiri dekat dengannya dan memegang kedua bahunya. Tatapan serius Kuroo membuat sekujur tubuh Kei merinding.

Selama ini Kuroo selalu menggodanya seolah ia sedang bermain-main saja. Tak ada keseriusan yang ditunjukkan Kuroo kepadanya, karena itu Kei membencinya. Pernah Kei bertanya kenapa Kuroo selalu mengganggunya bahkan sampai mengikutinya. Si Senior itu hanya menjawab karena Kuroo tak punya kerjaan lain dan Kei menyenangkan untuk di goda. Lalu untuk apa Kei repot-repot meladeninya kalau Kuroo hanya menganggapnya sebagai penghilang rasa bosan? Lebih baik ia menyingkirkan Kuroo jauh-jauh sekalian. "Jangan bercanda, Kuroo-san! Lepaskan aku!"

"Dengar!" Kuroo mengeratkan genggamannya di bahu Kei "Aku minta maaf karena sering menggodamu dan membuatmu kesal. Aku hanya.." Kuroo terdiam beberapa detik. Otaknya sibuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat dan tiba-tiba ia tak berani menatap Kei

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak tahu cara mendekati orang yang kusukai jadi aku mengganggumu setiap saat, dan reaksimu benar-benar diluar dugaanku. Rasanya semakin kau menolakku aku semakin senang. Aku tidak tahu. Kurasa ada yang salah dengan diriku. Tapi aku serius denganmu. Aku menyukaimu dan aku ingin menjagamu. Jadi ayo kita tinggal bersama!" Kuroo seperti habis lari marathon setelah mengatakannya dan wajahnya memucat.

Kei benar-benar melongo dibuatnya. Jujur saja ia sama sekali tak mengharap mendengarkan itu dari Kuroo. Entah kenapa hatinya sedikit melunak. Mungkin kalau dari awal Kuroo serius kepadanya Kei akan memberinya kesempatan. Pikiran itu membuat wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas dan Kei secara spontan menjauhkan diri dari Kuroo "Terdengar seperti omong kosong bagiku"

"Aku tahu, dan itu salahku. Harusnya aku menunjukkan keseriusanku dari awal denganmu tapi aku malah mempermainkanmu"

"Tapi tak harus langsung mengajak tinggal serumah, kan?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjagamu saja untuk memastikan kau tidak mendapat teman yang salah lagi. Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak kau inginkan. Kalau aku menyentuhmu sedikit saja tanpa kau setujui.." Kuroo mendekat lagi kearah Kei, kemudian menggenggam tangannya. Kei bisa merasakan debaran kencang di dalam dada Kuroo ketika telapak tangan Kei di sentuhkan ke dadanya "Kau boleh mencabut nyawaku saat itu juga!"

Kei tidak tahu sejak kapan wajah Kuroo bisa di buat seserius itu. Kuroo Tetsurou si bajingan tengik yang selalu mengganggunya dengan gombalan tak bermutu seolah menghilang menjadi seseorang yang tak di kenalnya. Kei ingin menjauh, tapi sekarang menolak Kuroo sepertinya menjadi sedikit lebih sulit dari sebelumnya.

"Tapi izinkan aku membuat surat wasiat dulu agar orang tuaku tidak menjebloskanmu ke penjara kalau kau benar-benar berniat membunuhku" Wajah serius Kuroo tiba-tiba dihiasi cengiran.

'Bahkan belum apa-apa kau sudah menyentuhku tanpa izin"

"Whoops.. sorry!" Kuroo cekikikan. Ia langsung melepaskan tangan Kei

"Maaf, Kuroo-san! Berhentilah bercanda dan jangan ganggu aku lagi! aku akan segera menemukan apartemen baru dan tinggal sendiri saja" Kei sudah hendak berbalik meninggalkan Kuroo.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Kei mengabaikan panggilan Kuroo. Jujur, Kei sempat tergoda, tapi jaga jarak dengan Kuroo sepertinya lebih baik saat ini. Pria itu hanya main-main, dan sampai kapanpun, ia akan selalu main-main.

Lebih baik tak usah berharap lebih!

"Tsukishima Kei!"

Rasanya Kei ingin sekali memasukkan Kuroo kedalam peti mati dengan keadaan terikat rantai, memenuhi peti matinya dengan batu-batu besar dan menenggelamkannya kedalam danau buatan di belakang fakultas. Kenapa sih Kuroo susah sekali di buat menyerah? Tinggal pergi saja, cari gebetan lain dan lupakan Kei, agar Kei juga tidak perlu sakit kepala memikirkan bagaimana cara menyingkirkan Kuroo dari hidupnya . Agar Kei bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa memusingkan bagaimana cara melenyapkan Kuroo dari hatinya.

Sekarang Kuroo malah berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan terentang.

"Kumohon beri aku kesempatan!"

"Tidak sudi"

"Aku serius"

"Tidak peduli"

"Sungguh?"

"Menghilang sana! Mengungsi di Saturnus atau bikin kerajaan di bulan, terserahmu! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Kau benar-benar tak menginginkanku dalam hidupmu?"

"Minggir!"

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Jangan memerintahku!" Hardik Kei kesal sambil mendorong dada Kuroo.

"Kei"

PLAK

Habis sudah kesabaran Kei. Hasratnya untuk sekali lagi merusak wajah Kuroo akhirnya terlampiaskan. Kuroo memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Kei dengan tampang nelangsa.

"Jangan coba-coba menggangguku lagi!" Marah Kei.

Kuroo menyeringai, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kei menatap Kuroo heran. Tawa psikopat Kuroo membuat Kei mendapat firasat buruk.

"Maaf, dek kacamata. tapi kali ini, kau tidak bisa menghindariku lagi" Ucap Kuroo kemudian. Seringai di bibirnya semakin lebar.

Kei tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi sebaiknya dia pergi saja. mungkin Kei menampar Kuroo terlalu keras hingga otaknya bergeser sedikit. Tapi baru saja Kei hendak pergi, ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Kening Kei semakin berkerut melihat nama kakaknya tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Halo.."

"Hei, Kei! Semua barang-barangmu sedang ku pindahkan ke tempat Kuroo. Habis ini kau langsung pulang kesana saja"

"Maksud abang apa?"

"Kau mau pindah ke tempat Kuroo, kan? Kuroo bertanya apakah aku bisa membantu karena kau selalu sibuk kuliah sampai sore, jadi belum ada waktu untuk mengangkut barang-barang"

Huh

"Oh, tunggu Kei! Kurir pindahannya sudah datang. ku hubungi lagi nanti, ya!"

Tuut.. Tuut

"BAJINGAN!"

Kuroo tertawa puas. Kei kehabisan umpatan. Saking marahnya, Kei sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Bajingan tengik ini! sampai kapan mau terus bermain-main dengan dirinya?

"PERSETAN DENGANMU!"

Kei melempar ponselnya ke wajah Kuroo. Tentu saja tidak kena. Seandainya Kei melakukannya dengan pikiran lebih tenang, hidung Kuroo yang kini kembang kempis karena tertawa itu sudah pasti patah.

**...**

* * *

**...**

"Sampai kapan kau mau senyum-senyum terus seperti itu?" Kei yang jengah akhirnya menoleh pada Kuroo.

"Apa aku tak boleh senang karena mendapat teman serumah?" Goda Kuroo

Kei berdecih, kemudian ia meghela nafas lelah. Ia tak tahu kalau pindahan akan melelahkan seperti ini.

"Kalau kau lelah tidurlah!" Kuroo beringsut dan menepuk sisi sebelah yang kosong di kasurnya. Kei hampir tergoda untuk merebahkan diri kalau saja ia tidak ingat disana ada Kuroo. "Aku tidak akan macam-macam, kok! Aku kan sudah berjanji" Kuroo berkata seolah ia membaca pikiran Kei.

Kei menyerah. Lagipula ini lebih baik dari pada ia tidur dilantai. Beres- beresnya dilanjutkan besok saja.

Kei beringsut menuju tempat tidur dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal yang empuk. Aroma nya saja persis seperti Kuroo membuat kantuknya tiba-tiba bertambah.

"Aku akan beli tempat tidur" Gumam Kei disela kantuknya.

"Heh kenapa? Tempat tidurku muat untuk kita berdua, kok"

Mata Kei yang sudah setengah tertutup tiba-tiba terbuka lebar kembali. Kaki jenjangnya tiba-tiba melayang dan mendarat di wajah Kuroo.

Kuuro mengusap wajahnya yang terasa panas akibat tendangan Kei. Ia terkekeh dan menatap Kei yang sudah membenamkan dirinya dibalik selimut membentuk gundukkan. Entah kenapa Kuroo jadi ikut-ikutan mengantuk, kemudian ia ikut merebahkan diri disamping si Junior kesayangannya. Semoga saja pas bangun nanti, Kuroo tidak berpindah ke lantai.


End file.
